Hic Sunt Dracones
by Ble Fotia
Summary: A conquering Dragonborn observes his armies locked in combat with the last free province and reminisces. Then, the final battle.


_**Author: Ble Fotia**_

 _ **Fandom: Elder Scrolls**_

 _ **World: Skyrim**_

 _ **Title: Hic Sunt Dracones(Here Be Dragons)**_

 _ **Summary: A conquering Dragonborn observes his armies locked in combat with the last free province and reminisces.**_

It was not going well. His men were clearly struggling against the superior warriors of the Summerset Isles. The Dragonborn peered over Odahviing's wings as he circled the battlefield, occasionally drawing back to avoid the missiles of fire or ice that flew from the hands of battlemages. The Dragonborn sighed tiredly at the sight of the battle. Though it was to be the last one before he became the undisputed ruler of all of Tamriel, he felt no excitement. When Odahviing landed on a cliff near the battle, the Dragonborn hopped off and thought back to the very beginning, almost ten years ago now.

" _Well done my friend," Ulfric grasped the Dovahkiin's shoulder. "Though I respected Tullius, he was only a weak dog with those faithless Imperials. Now that you and I have conquered-"_

" _I have conquered." The Dragonborn was still staring at General Tullius' decapitated corpse, but his voice was as sharp as the sword that had beheaded him. Ulfric laughed uneasily. "Of course, but you know we wouldn't have won if my men-"_

" _They are not your men. They are my men now. They have fought with me while you cowered in your frozen palace. They follow your ideals, but follow my orders." The Dragonborn finally stirred and turned to look at Ulfric. "You see Ulfric, there is one thing I have not told you. During my time on Solstheim, I learned a few things from a rather peculiar fellow. Did you know that the Dragonborn can absorb not only Dov souls to learn from, but humans who know the Thu'um as well." Ulfric began to back away._

" _It is an odd thing, my dear Stormcloak, to absorb the souls of those not Dov. The Greybeards, as hard as they fought, eventually yielded their souls to me. Aside from them, I have learned much from the Gardener of Men. I have done things with the Thu'um none has ever done before. I have changed my very body to be stronger than that of a Dov, my Voice to be louder, my very soul to be everlasting. With your soul, I will learn how to rally your men to my cause using words you once spewed. Alas, before that, I must teach you a lesson. You have used the Thu'um to murder a defenseless man. So now, you shall have the same done to you.  
_

The Dragonborn breathed deeply. He sometimes fancied he could feel the souls of Ulfric and the Greybeards swimming around inside of him. He turned back to the field to see his forces beginning to be routed. His lips twisted into a sneer before he let his Thu'um amplify the sound of his voice. " _ **HIC SUNT DRACONES**_ " Here Be Dragons. The call words for the blood rain. The memory of the first blood rain, a short seven years ago, swam to the forefront of his mind.

 _The Dragonborn stood on a cliff above a raging battle, Odahviing lying to his side. "Dovahkiin?"_

 _He looked at the large dragon. "Perhaps we may try the blood rain. Our Joor -mortals- fare poorly."_

" _Give the call words, My Dov."_

" _ **HIC SUNT DRACONES**_ _" So it began. Odahviing himself had trained fifty blood dragons to fly above the battle until the call words were given. At the ending of the phrase, the dragons began their descent. The sound of fifty dragons descending from the heavens, their Thu'um echoing across the battlefield as ice and fire flew through the air. In concert, many of the dragons smashed into the ground, flinging enemies into the air. The remaining dragons tore the defenders into shreds, causing blood to rain to the ground. Minutes later, the battle was won, with not a single enemy survivor to tell of the blood rain._

The blood rain was no longer so effective. Though no Joor had yet to create a potent defense against the Dov, the secret of the blood rain had been given up part ways through the Elsweyr campaign. The Altmer mages had been able to erect hasty firewards in an attempt to stop the dragons today, but the Dragonborn hadn't even unveiled his greatest secret. As Odahviing called off his blood dragons, the Dovahkiin's Thu'um echoed across the field. " _ **DURNEHVIIR**_ " The Undead Dragon materialized in the air above the assembled elves. As he summoned his undead hordes to ravage their last bastion, the Dragonborn turned his thoughts to the second time he had gained the dragon's undying loyalty.

" _ **JOORZAHFRUL**_ _" The Crystal shattered and in it's place a body formed. "What! How is this possible?! We have transcended physica-" The Dragonborn's trusty blade Chillrend sliced through the formerly immortal Ideal Master. That was the final one. Having slaughtered all of the Ideal Masters, The Dragonborn took control of the Soul Cairn. Immediately, he released the captured souls of his soldiers. Then he returned to the large castle in the center of the Soul Cairn. "Durnehviir! The Masters are dead. The Cairn is yours." The Undead Dragon turned his head. "What terms are you about to impose upon me Dovahkiin?"_

" _No change from our previous, but when I call for you, bring as many of your undead legions as you can."_

" _You prepare for a war amongst Joors, do you not." The Dragonborn laughed._

" _I anticipate naught, as I have already began my conquering."_

" _Then my new legions are yours, Dovahkiin."_

The combination of the Soul Cairn's undead, the Dovahkiin's warriors, and the Blood Dragons quickly destroyed the final barrier between himself and domination of Tamriel. That night, when the Dragonborn was about to retire to his bed, a figure appeared that he had not seen in many a year. "Father." The Dragonborn wasted no words of welcome. Akatosh gazed at his last creation. "You have done well, my son. But your casual enslavement of all of the races will not stand. Soon, the Aedra will come for you."

"Then I will have to unleash my final weapon." The Dragonborn fingered the jeweled amulet around his neck.

"You have the Amulet of Kings? Impossible, the Amulet was destroyed in the Oblivion Crisis."

"No Father. I have created a better version. I have used both the Dragonblood used for the original, which I have taken from the final Septim. I have also used the Ayleid soul gems I have taken from across the lands. When fused, I should be able to access the power of your Dragon God form as many times as I want. If not, I have plenty of blood and Ayleid soul gems. Regardless Father, I have more power than the Aedra.I have no fear" With a final glance and flash, Akatosh disappeared.

The next night, the Aedra appeared in force. The Dragonborn awaited them on a throne made of their altars. As he counted he noticed only eight of the golden figures. "Well, well, well. It seems Talos Stormcrown really didn't become a 'god'. Else, his Nord honor would have dra-"

The blade protruding from his stomach cut his insults off rather consciously. As the once man, now god Tiber Septim stepped around the dying Dragonborn. "You forget, Dovahkiin. Though I was worshiped by the Nords, I played the imperial game for many years before my ascent. A blade through my enemies back is not unfamiliar to me." A sad smile played across his lips.

"Any last words, Last Dragonborn?" The Dragonborn coughed up blood.

"Yes…" He rasped. "I want… you.. all .. to suck… a dick" With a final, weak cough, the Last Dragonborn, The Ice Blade, and Tamriel's last conqueror passed from existence.


End file.
